ufirfandomcom-20200215-history
Antonia I, Queen of Ufir and Norgan
History of Antonia I, Queen of Ufir and Norgan Early Life Antonia was born in 1078 as the first child of Queen Clovina II of Ufir and Norgan and Duke Marcus I of Summerfeld. Two years later she had a brother named Marcus. The two children had a bad relationship with their father, whom they believed to be a power hungry murderer. These feelings were encouraged by their mother. She did have a good relationship with her uncle Duke Silus IV of Neddix. Antonia mostly grew up together with her cousins Isabella and Alexandra of Neddix. In 1090 Antonia's mother was poisoned by her father. The Queen had died. Reign of Marcus I She was succeeded by Marcus. However Antonia's father was declared Guardian of the King and Lord Protector. This meant he had full royal authority. However Marcus had confided in his brother Silus that he had murdered the Queen. Silus had told his friend Claudius Balbus, who had recently joined court. He started a case against the Lord Protector and the Lord Protector was found guilty of murder and his son, the King had him executed. The eleven years old King then decided he would rule alone. He married his cousin Alexandra of Neddix. He married her because she was his best friend. In 1094 they had a child, a daughter, Clovina. However both mother and daughter died shortly after the birth. Marcus went insane after losing both his daughter and his wife and started killing commoners for fun. He also started abusing Antonia. In 1096 he had his twelve years old cousin Verosius executed for fun. Claudius Balbus then intervened and killed him. He then crowned himself King of Ufir and Norgan. Reign of Claudius V Claudius V was actually second in line to the throne, after Antonia, who was bybassed because she was a woman. However this had never been done before. They would never have allowed him to become if he hadn't been supported by Duke Silus IV of Neddix who had married his two eldest children to the children of Claudius. Silus his younger children Petrus and Isabella disliked Claudius and wanted Antonia to rule, as she was the rightful heir. However Claudius did not rule long he died in 1099. He was succeeded by his son Claudius. Reigns of Claudius VI and Silus II Antonia´s life did not improve under the reign of the new King. Claudius believed must marry Antonia off. He married her to his brother Arminius, Duke of Norgan, who was already married. They were married in 1100. Two years later their son Silanus was born. Arminius saw this as his chance to become king himself he could claim co-rulership with Antonia, with him as King of House Balbus and her as Queen of House Ufir-Neddix. In 1104 he poisoned his brother. However the poisoning of his nephew failed. Silus was only fifteen years old and nobody wanted another child-king. Therefore he was killed by guards sent by sent by Norgan, Neddix, Yrimia, Chester and Salis. They then crowned Arminius as King of Ufir and Norgan. Reign of Arminius Arminius had a problem his brother had not. He was married into the direct family of Neddix. Even though Antonia was Neddix' niece, Neddix did saw her as an opponent for the throne. Therefore Arminius had not the support of Neddix. Neddix and his friends Yrimia and Salis were now plotting the downfall of Arminius. In 1106 they had Arminius assassinated. They then wanted to kill his children too, but Antonia protected them. She declared herself Queen of Ufir and Norgan. Early Reign Yrimia, Chester and Salis immediately agreed and proclaimed their loyalty. Neddix also proclaimed his loyalty but Antonia knew he did not support her. Therefore she offered to marry his son Petrus, who was Antonia's friend. In 1109 their daughter Clovina was born. In 1113 their second child, as son named Petrus was born. Antonia officially changed the last names of her children. Her children with Petrus would bear of Ufir-Neddix, while her son with Arminius would be called of Ufir-Balbus. The Neddix Family Troubles Silus IV, Duke of Neddix wanted to ensure his grandson' ascension to the throne. Therefore he tried to coerce his son into executing his nephew and brother. When Petrus refused Silus he tried to poison his firstborn son and his grandson. He failed to poison his son, however the child died. Marcus then had Silus assassinated, becoming the new Duke of Neddix in the process. Petrus knew that it was his brother who murdered his father. To punish him he made Marcus his mistress, Ruby, pregnant. When Ruby told Marcus he killed her. Petrus told Antonia that Marcus had killed Ruby and she had him executed. Petrus now understood he had to fight to get his son on the throne after Antonia. To accomplish this he poisoned Silanus in 1119. The sister of Petrus, Alexandra told Antonia that it were Petrus and her sister Clovina that had poisoned Silanus. Antonia had them both executed. Antonia then wanted her husband's niece Anne, daughter of Marcus of Neddix to marry her son Petrus, who was now Duke of Neddix. However Anne was twenty years older and Petrus was only six. Anne refused to marry Petrus and in 1120 she plotted against Antonia. Antonia was forced to capture her and in 1123 she was executed. In 1125 her daughter Julia married Petrus. In 1132 they had their first child, a son named Silanus. In 1135 he was followed by a daughter named Antonia. In 1138 Julia gave birth to another son, Claudius. The Anglarian Conquest of Wildland In 1138 Lord-Chief Xenoras II died. He appointed his grandson Clovis as his successor. However Clovis was the son and heir of High King Alexander I of Anglaria. Also he was Antonia's son-in-law. A great war came in which Clovis conquered Wildland, Gerhardus of Hoxberg created an empire for himself and the Mardrim Empire was almost destroyed. Petrus was murdered during the war. The Ducal Marriage Antonia decided that her son's children needed good marriages. Therefore she bethrothed Silanus to Antonia of Hoxberg, Antonia to Emperor Alexander VII and her youngest granddaughter Clovina to Augustus of Marduin. Only Claudius did not yet have an engagement. In 1143 Isabella had a great-granddaughter, Julia of Afir. She was then bethrothed to Claudius. Death Antonia died in 1152. She was succeeded by her grandson Silanus, who became King Silanus VIII of Ufir and Norgan. With the ascension of Silanus the title of Duke of Neddix became attached to the title of King. Category:Queens of Ufir and Norgan Category:Monarchs Category:Souvereigns Category:Nobles Category:People